Fun Facts of the Fact File
Below this sentence is a list of holy facts one can find in the Fact File. * Nigel is blonde. * Sir PatriXXXX sToOB is a good admin. * Obama is real. * Ignore all of the above. * Raw kidney beans are actually good for you, but only if you spit them out. That way, you live longer. * We only came to this wiki in the first place because we were gay and liked Harry Potter. * Water is just see-through gravy. * The reason there are two Dakotas is to make sure we balance both Canadian and Midwest Energies. One Dakota would spell the end times. * Waluigi is the only god. * Except for those other ones. * Plums are used as currency in Rosenland. * Holland has Windmills. * There is no final version of yourself. We never stop growing or changing, nor should we. * Even the Gateskeeper will not stop growing, despite his height. * Nigel. * Centaurs have six limbs and are therefore insects. * Earth is the biggest planet in the world. * Fortnite is trash. * Radnor existed long before the Big Bang. * Egg™ is Tasty Nice? * Egg™ is certainly Tasty Nice! * There are more layers in an ogre than there are in an onion. * Those layers have Layers * This is not a most viewed article at the moment. * Zlatan isn't Satan. * Luke "the Dwayne" Johnson is the only king. Hail the king! * Abraham Lincoln is the only REAL president. * Donald Trump can go eat a sizzler. * Tribangle is NOT a religion. How many times do we have to tell you this? * Gravy is just brown water. * Hat is Hat and only Hat. * Cat is not Hat. * Cat can neither be used as Hat nor Cat. * Postman Pat. * Shereck is fat. * 10% of everything is Radnor. * Except Radnor. 100% of Radnor is Radnor. * Nigel is 169% Nigel. * Onions have layers. * Stuff has a tendency to do things. * Some gingers have souls, but not all. * It’s a philosophical thing * The internet is made up of three parts: ** 1% is the public web. ** 2% is the deep web. ** About 0.1% is the dark web. ** 90% is the memespace. * Sebastian isn't a playable character. * Ya nan isn't a playable character either. * Sebastian is still not a playable character. * Gorillas teach people to love again. (They can also fly) * Elephants can't fly magic spaceships. * Nothing rhymes with Richard. * We’re only making plans for Nigel. * Nigel’s only making plans for everyone else. * If you don't become the sharpest tool in the shed, the world is gonna roll you. * The years start coming and they don’t stop coming and they don’t stop coming and they don’t stop coming and they don’t stop coming and they don’t stop coming and they don’t stop coming. * They also don’t stop coming. * All that glitters is gold. * Pitch correct your voice for style points. * Big Bean is not a real thing. * Sebastian uses it anyway. * Bacon can be used to cure wounds. * Nigel emits 69% of all Cosmic Rays. * Hail the King. * Crusty Pocket is worse than disease. * All hackers are Russian. You've just never talked with one, so you wouldn't know. * Enamel is the foreskin of the teeth. * 6 x 9 + 6 + 9 = 69 * A man has fallen into the river in LEGO City™. * It’s pronounced “Scone.” * MAU5KEEPIN is a wonderful thing. * I know a song that will get on your nerves. * Yorkshire tea is the one true tea. * Or at least the one true good tea. * Eggy Bread?!1? * ¿ＬＥＭＯＮ　ＣＵＲＲＹ？ * Billy Eyelash does not deserve to sing the new James Bond theme. * Stingy owns more than the month of June. If you yourself have any more interesting facts to share, feel free! Category:Lists Category:Fact file Category:™ Category:Layers